Frozen
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: Courtney and Zoey used to be close, yes. They were inseperable. However, after an accident, Courtney is left to isolation, meant to be kept from her kingdom and especially Zoey for as long as she could keep her true identity hidden. However, the day of her coronation, her powers are accidentally revealed and everything for Arendelle changes...for the good and for the bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a little something, something for you. Lord knows Frozen was a Doey movie along with an independence for Courtney, which makes me love it all the much more. To be honest, I connect so many characters from Total Drama to the characters of Frozen. **

**Elsa, the independent beauty who is reallllly misunderstood. She connects with Courtney or Gwen, but I find her as a Courtney due to the fact that she can sing realy well. **

**Anna is a bubbly, lonely, and clumsy princess. If she wasn't Zoey, I'd have to kill myself.**

**Hans is the perfect Mal. Both are manipulative, play the innocent parts well, and can make anyone do anything to their bidding. **

**Kristoff and Duncan are both grumpy, attractive, and selfish characters, there's no doubt about that. **

**Sven would be the PERFECT Scruffy since Kristoff adores Sven and Duncan adored Scruffy, but here Scruffy will be a loveable and slightly scary reindeer.**

**Olaf is Owen due to the fact they're both extremely optimistic, enjoy group hugs, and is nice to the people even if they are rude to them. **

**Let's just move onto the story now. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER FROZEN NOR TOTAL DRAMA**

The night sparkled in a flash of navy blue, along with the glowing stars painted across the sky, showing several constilations one could point out easily. The kingdom below shone in its midnight glow and all who laid inside seemed asleep, all but one small girl who was scurrying across her own bedroom to the second bed across the room that held another girl, but whom seemed to be slightly older.

The now wide awake girl was slightly pale in skin color with charcoal eyes and literal strawberry hair with a flower clip in her hair that she hasn't taken off since she was two. Her feet made only the slightest of noises as she finally made it to the bed and jerked on the blankets that laid over the edges. It took a few minutes, but she finally got her footing to climb fully on the bed and plant herself on the body under her who was deep asleep now, a sleepy smile on her face.

This girl was just as beautiful as the younger one, seeming completely different in looks, naturally. She took after her mother's appearence while the other took her father's only owning her mother's eye color.

Anyway, this elder girl was tanned in skin with brunette hair that went down to her mid-hips. Her eyes were closed and her nose was scrunched up, showing many freckles over it. A tiny smile made its way upon her face.

"Court? Court!" Zoey hissed, using her sister's nickname as she shook her shoulders gently. "Wake up! Hurry! C'mon!" It wasn't ling until one eye opened, its color showing onyx. Seeing her sister with a gleeful smile on her face, she grunted in discomfort and closed her eyes again, curling up so she was comfortable, though the weight on her torso would beg to differ.

"Zoey, go back to sleep," she mumbled as her chocolate locks fell over her face, now hiding it. Zoey frowned and turned over so she was laying over her completely. The moon's shine fell over her face, lighting it up completely.

"I can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!" she stared dramatically, flatting out so her hands were behind her head. Courtney giggled, before shoving Zoey off the bed playfully while saying, "Go play by yourself!"

Zoey cried out when her rear fell to the floor and her eyes widened, but a sly smirk soon fell onto her face as she looked back up to her big sister again. She climbed up and fell over Courtney's torso once more.

"Psst!" she called. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Courtney's sleepy smile fell open and her eyes opened finally to Zoey's happiness. Sitting up from her bed, she climbed out from under her baby sister and gripped her sister's hand, taking her from her now unmade bed. Zoey ran in front of her and decided to lead Courtney instead of the other way around.

When they found the nearest ball room, Zoey whipped open the door and made her way inside, skipping and giggling loudly while Courtney made sure no one could see them, before closing the door.

Now the light was brighter, showing what each were wearing, Courtney in a grey night gown and Zoey in lime green pajamas with a top and short shorts.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Zoey pleaded, running toward her sister again. Courtney shushed her gently, before instructing her forward. When they were almost nose-to-nose, Courtney waved her hands in a circular motion, ice and frost starting to form around it until she stopped, three snowflakes now floating over the top of her palms.

"You ready? Because I'm not doing this again this week. I need my sleep," Courtney giggled in a tease. Zoey reflected it and nodded eagerly. Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth in determination, she threw her hands up and watched in admiration as her three snowflakes formed a complete snowday inside the ballroom, snow starting to pile across the icy floors. Smirking, she looked at Zoey and said, "Watch this, I've been practicing!" She stomped one foot out and grinned as ice piled over the floors and under the piles of white snow.

"This is so cool!" Zoey exclaimed, dancing around gleefully. Soon after the beginning, the two girls began to play around and laugh heartily, which was weird in Courtney's case, since normally she always plays the mature part and acts as her mother taught her, a Queen worth waiting for. But this was a Courtney only Zoey was allowed to see. Her true side.

Soon the two began running around like the kids they were and threw snowballs around. The best part was when Courtney had paused the snowball fight to build a well rounded snowman with a huge smile. She looked over at Zoey and said in a deep voice, "Hi, I'm Owen, and I like warm hugs!" Zoey giggled and threw her arms around 'Owen' and shouted, "I love you, Olaf!"

It wasn't until after Courtney allowed Zoey to run around while she formed tower after tower of snow for her sister to land on that disaster had struck. Quicker then she can blink, Courtney slipped on the ice below and watched as Zoey fell. As she reached out for her, a burst of ice flew from her palm and struck the baby girl in the head. She, luckily, fell softly on the snow under her, but she still lay unconscious from the blow.

"NO!" Courtney shrieked, diving forward and planting Zoey's head over her lap. Tears gathered in her hands as she shook her gently, saying desperately, "Anna, wake up! Quit playing around! Wake up! Please!" Her emotions getting the better of her, Courtney's ice spread to the walls, dangerous spikes of it poking out at all angles. Seeing no other way, and fear building itself inside for her sister, Courtney cried out, "MAMA! PAPA!"

The night didn't seem so glowing now. In fact, now it seemed dark, gloomy, and dangerous. The cold from inside the ballroom spread, yet the ice stayed in its place. Courtney was crying against her sister, waiting for her parents impatiently. What has she done?

A/N: How was it in your honest opinion? Critic is welcome! But seriously, I love encouraging reviews more! Haha, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I looked more into my first chapter and have decided to make this one ten times better...hopefully. I really hope my writing improves in all chapters, especially since chapter one was written over my phone. Again, we have Courtney playing Elsa, Zoey as Anna, Duncan as Kristoff, Mal as Hans, Owen as Olaf, and Scruffy as Sven. Okay? Okay. (TFIOS, omg...)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Total Drama nor Frozen. **

The sound of her daughter's cries instantly awoke the King and Queen, both frantic now considering the fact that is was so late and their daughters were thought to be in bed at this point. Why in God's name were they awake, or in the sense of the call, why is Courtney awake?

Quickly throwing themselves from their shared their bed, they quickly emerged from their bed and ran to where they heard their eldest daughter's cries. They felt a cold burst of air once the doors were thrown open. Just the sight of the threatening ice and piles of snow only told them what had just occurred, but why Courtney seemed so afraid at the moment was beyond them, until they saw an unconscious Zoey in Courtney's arms.

"Courtney, what have you done?" the King gasped, spinning around rapidly to get a good look at the place while his wife went and cradled her youngest girl, shaking her gently.

"She's ice cold!" the Queen cried, her tears gathering in her eyes. Courtney looked at her own hands in horror, shaking uncontrollably. What _has _she done? She hugged her hands to her body and looked at Zoey's body with a tearful gaze that made herself tremble just at the feel of it.

"Oh, Zoey... This is all my fault," she whispered, stumbling to her feet.

"I know where we have to go," the King mentioned, taking Zoey into his own arms.

"Anywhere, anywhere that can help," the Queen stated desperately. All the while Courtney watched in confusion and guilt at the decision her parents were making. Her brunette hair was frizzing up now due to the feelings she was bottling up inside at the moment. The ice around her grew sharper and the snow began to melt into it, making it grow stronger. The royal family paid it no attention.

After grabbing what looked like a map from the library inside the castle, the four each wound up onto two horses and scurried off from Arendelle to seek the immediate help that Zoey needed. Courtney rode with her mother, crying into the Queen's back while her hair fell behind her in deep brown waves. She sniffled violently as she clung onto her, ignoring the small pieces of frost that fell from her palms and onto the seams of her mother's nightgown.

It was about twenty minutes until the Arendelle family found themselves in a small pit of dusty rocks with grass and mold growing atop of them. They separated to the middle, the Queen and Courtney looking around in confusion and the King in confidence. The King cleared his throat and announced as loudly as he could, "I am seeking the guidance of Dawn Grandmimi, my daughter-my daughter is in the wrong state and we need help!" He sounded needy and pleading. Of course, why wouldn't he? Zoey has yet to open her beautiful eyes and the cold aura has far from left her.

There was a low rumble surrounding them, slowly growing louder, until the boulders and rocks rolled forward and opening up to reveal that they weren't boulders or rocks at all. They were, in fact, trolls.

"It's the king!" one hissed.

"He has brought his cursed young!" another cried.

"The princess is unconscious!" the final one whispered solemnly.

One final boulder rolled forward, holding a headful, of what looked to be blonde moss that fell to the ground. The eyes that opened frightened the King and Queen, but otherwise made them feel safe.

"I want to meet the elder girl," the troll said, holding a voice that sounded almost like a tiny little bell. She didn't sound very trustworthy in the Queen's eyes, but if her husband was depending on her, then so was she. What else could she do, anyway?

Courtney held back behind her mother, not daring to move forward or making any sudden movements.

"Go ahead, sweetheart," Courtney's father said gently, "It's okay."

Taking a deep breath, Courtney emerged herself reluctantly and stepped forward to the boulder, having to look down at her with frightened eyes.

"Place your hand in mine, dear," Dawn said, smiling softly. Courtney's eyes narrowed, but did as she was told. Dawn closed her eyes gently and breathed at an even pace, before opening her eyes again. "Your aura at the moment is a deep blue, but the center is an awful color of grey."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Courtney said in a rude tone. Honestly, all she wanted right now was for Dawn to fix her sister, make her happy and herself again, make her come back.

"Oh, it has everything to do with this!" Dawn smiled, nodding her rocky head. "But I must ask you, King Albus, was she born or cursed with these powers?"

"She was born with them and they're getting stronger," the King answered uneasily.

"I see, bring this one to me, please," Dawn asked, nodding to Zoey in the King's arms. He leaned down so Dawn could take a look at her. She closed her eyes and again and ran a hand on top of the girl's forehead. She frowned and sighed.

"I can't get an aura. You are lucky it wasn't her heart, though, it is not an easy change. However, I can find ways to persuade the head with the right magic," Dawn stated.

"What do you suggest?" the Queen asked, her voice cracking.

"I recommend we remove all magic to be safe, but do not worry. I'll leave the fun," Dawn said, showing a variety of memories in the air with a sort of spell, before placing her giant hand over Zoey's forehead again. The King, Queen, and Courtney sighed in relief to see Zoey smile in her sleep.

"She'll be okay?" the Queen asked, joy coursing through her tone.

"She'll be just fine," Dawn reflected her smile.

"But...Zoey won't remember my powers?" Courtney asked, anger suddenly going through her. Dawn wasn't affected be her tone and in fact smiled again at the brunette.

"Listen, Courtney," she said, guiding her to the center and throwing up the same spell again, showing Courtney use her powers in front of her kingdom. They all seemed to be amazed at it, "your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger! You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy..." When the red glowed in her magic and the kingdom destroyed her, Courtney realized what he meant. She didn't agree with it at all.

"I don't want to hurt anybody! I didn't want to hurt my sister! Y-You don't even know me!" Courtney snapped, glaring at the troll with hateful eyes. Dawn's thoughtful gaze remained the same.

"Courtney," the Queen said in a warning tone. Courtney stayed silent, but still scowled at Dawn with fear, guilt, and so much more emotions that she couldn't explain.

"It's fine," Dawn nodded assuringly.

"We'll protect her," the King promised. "She can learn to control it, I'm absolutely positive. 'Til then, we'll lock the gates, we'll reduce the staff, we will limit her contact with people and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Zoey..."

**A/N: Give me some advice! Was this chapter a little better than the last one? Critic is welcome! And yes, I made Dawn the troll leader because she's boss like that. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I dunno if this story is doing so hot, but one favorite is all the motivation I need!**

* * *

It hadn't been long before Zoey had waken up, now bright eyed and ready to start a new day, unknown what had actually occurred the night before. Giggling excitedly, she rushed to her bathroom and brushed her hair, not bothering to change from her night clothes, before exiting and sneakily grabbing one of her mother's special flowers from her mother's face, placing it in her hair carefully. With her mind keen on playing, she set out back to her room to see if Courtney was up to riding bikes in one of the ball rooms or sneaking chocolate again from the first floor's kitchens. She paid no attention to the servants closing the windows to the castle. Perhaps it was going to rain?

"Courtne-" she cut herself off when she entered their shared bedroom. Well, when it was shared once before. All that was inside was Zoey's bed and her own toys, but Courtney's bed was nowhere to be seen. More importantly though, Courtney wasn't there either. Her happy gaze seemed now to be confused and a little hurt. Quickly, she emerged from her half empty room to find her parents and especially Courtney to see what was going on. It didn't take that long.

She found her sister, walking into one of the spare rooms, a few of her trinkets in her hands and about to close the door. Zoey was quick to stop her, running forward and planting herself right in front of the brunette.

"What are you doing? Are you moving in here?" Zoey asked instantly when she neared. Courtney's eyes hardened and her frown grew deeper.

"Zoey, move out of the way so I could close the door. Please," she demanded in a tone without emotion, something Zoey as never encountered.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Zoey stepped back, hugging her hands to her chest as she stared at her beloved big sister with teary eyes. Never in her life has Courtney raised her voice at her. However, Courtney looked neither guilty nor as depressed as she was, more angry and irritated. Huffing quietly, she finally shut the door and Zoey heard the distinct sound of a click, which meant Courtney had locked the door. Desperate to know why this was happening, Zoey got on her hands and knees to peek under the door, clicking her tongue when she saw her sister's feet standing behind it.

"Courtney, please," she called, her voice cracking. "I'll get Mama and Papa to get you to come out!"

"Zoey, I am _not _joking! Go away!" Courtney hissed hotly.

Zoey, her tearful gaze still visible, got back onto her feet and ran to tell her parents, hoping they'd fix Courtney because her sister seemed out of character, she seemed desperate, and Zoey wanted to be the one to help. But all they said was that this wouldn't be long, whatever _this _was. Zoey didn't understand and the King and Queen didn't explain anything to her. All they said was to give it time, time was the only thing Courtney needed at the moment.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Winter seemed to excite Zoey for all it was worth. The thought of the fun that she could experience out there made her smile big and her cheeks flush as red as her hair. Her hair was still long a bit long now, but not very. As she passed by one of the great windows and saw the snowy land, she gasped in glee and quickly ran to her sister's new room to invite her.

Zoey still found herself feeling sad everyday now that her sister and her were separated, separated by this locked door that only Courtney could open, but she tried her best to pay no mind to it and try to get around it. Without her parents knowing, Zoey would always try to convince Courtney to come out so she could make Courtney feel better, but she stopped after a month because all of it had failed.

"Courtney?" she asked innocently, knocking on the door in a sweet chime before singing sweetly, "_Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door! It's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why! Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman!_"

Staring at the closed door hopefully, waiting for it to open, she frowned sadly again when Courtney replied rudely, "Go away, Zoey!"

"_Okay...bye_," she sang, disappearing from the door.

* * *

Courtney had never felt more alone than she did now. Her usual sparkling onyx eyes were now dull and almost grey. Instead of being controlled like the troll and her parents wanted, her powers had grown even stronger, spreading all over the room, threatening to cave in like a monster. She was frightened at the most, always cowering in the corners as she watched her ice roar angrier.

Her parents have been trying to help, but all the brunette does is shun them in their anger. She blamed them for this curse. It was all there fault...right?

* * *

_A few years later..._

Zoey was taller now and gaining more beauty like her mother. Her red hair was even longer, falling to the back of her calves. She was excited today. It was two days until Christmas and joy was in the air. The snow piling outside only increased her glee. Sliding in the hallway of her sister's room, she knocked on the door in the same rhythm she had done last time, giving out a small giggle as she did so.

"_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" she sang. Her voice was slightly deeper now. "_Or ride our bikes around the halls? I think some company is overdue! I've started talking to the pictures on the walls! Hang in there, Joan! It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by!_" She clicked her tongue, mimicking the clocks chimes, before staring desperately at the door again. It remained closed. She felt the same depression as last time wash over her as she turned to slowly walk away, unnoticed to the door opening a crack and Courtney watching her leave, the same gaze in her eyes, which seemed even greyer and sadder.

* * *

"Look at this!" Courtney shrieked, throwing her arms out in emphasis. Strikes of ice fell from her palms, attacking the walls. Her and her mother let out a small scream. She hugged her arms to herself as her tears finally fell. "It's getting stronger...I can't do it!"

"Being scared only makes it worse," the King tried to reason as he reached for her, two pieces of fabric hiding in his hands. Courtney cowered back in the corner, her eyes wide with horror.

"NO! STAND BACK, NOW!" she shouted, before adding softly, "I'm a monster...I'll only hurt you."

"Listen to me, sweetheart, we can work with this. Hold your hands out...slowly," the King instructed as his wife held her hands over her heart; it was hurting her. She wondered why of all people did it have to be her daughter that had to suffer. Courtney, however, did as she was told, her hands trembling frantically as she did so. The King quickly put his hands out and set the gloves on each proper hand. "There...the gloves will help. Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it," Courtney whispered, looking away sadly.

"Don't let it show," they finished together.

* * *

_A Few More Years Later..._

Zoey was finally fifteen, and her beauty has been increasing since her young age as a toddler. Her red hair was cut down to her hips and was put in a soft ponytail so it fell down her back in light curls. Her eyes were still as brown as they were before, and she hasn't really matured in the least, now being only the most clumsy, adventurous, and even more bubbly, but she was still lonely and looking at Courtney's door every now and then.

The thrill of the outside world still made her happy to dream, but today she was to make it about her parents, who were leaving on a ship to go to her cousin's wedding, who had recently just returned from being lost for so long. When she finally found them finishing their packing in their bedroom, she ran to hug them, but accidentally tripped in the process. Once she regained her composure, she finally hugged them both tightly, giggling as her father petted her hair and her mother kissed her forehead.

"Two weeks, right?" he reminded them.

"Two weeks," they replied simultaneously.

* * *

Courtney was still as beautiful as ever, but the depression in her eyes hid it, and her long brunette hair was flat as it fell to her mid-back. Her eyes had bags under them, almost as if she hadn't slept for many days. She bowed obediently to her parents when she found them on the stairs. This was the first time she had ever left her room.

"Do you really have to go?" she questioned briefly.

"You will be fine, darling," her mother assured, kissing her forehead. "Remember, it's only two weeks."

Those were the last words her mother would ever say to her.

* * *

Zoey had never felt so alone as she did now. Standing alone at the funeral made it worse. Tears were shed, fits were thrown, but this was it. Her parents would never come back now. When she finally got back to the castle, which now stood in the fierce winds of the fall.

Once she passed the single room that belonged to only one person, she hesitated, but she knew that if there was any chance of getting Courtney to come out, this was the last time. When she knocked, it wasn't the same rhythm as before...

"Courtney..." her voice cracked, "_Please I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been... They say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in... We only have each other. It's just me and you, now what are we gonna do?_" She slid down, her back against the door. She finally asked the same question she's been asking for several years. "_Do you wanna build a snowman?_" As always...no answer. Burying her face in her knees, she broke down.

She had no idea Courtney was doing the exact same thing.


End file.
